mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Esclas
Summary: Esclas is the kingdom that is built on the island inside the North continent of Mieres, hidden behind the Forest and a large cliff that protect it. It only has a single town around a large tower, and is the home to the race called "Aether" - the creatures born from elements. About: Despite most people believing that the entire North continent belongs to Esclas, they only have control over a small island within it. The rest of the continent is left for wild animals to live, with 50% of the land being lush, green forests. Because of this, the majority of the continent are home to the mythical creatures and is left alone to thrive freely. Within the island of Esclas, there is a single town where most of the Aether live. The community there is very methodical and strict, with each and everyone belonging to a section which they've signed up for, and all of them serve under the Ruler of the Aether in order to keep peace and protect their kingdom, along with the continent of Esclas. Esclas is also the base of the Spirit Order, where only a select amount of people can join the army to protect their Land. Known not for brute strength but rather their control over Life's Energy, their force is more tactful than brute, not fast to resort to but known to be quite acute in their actions. As the homeland to the Life's Energy, the magic they inflict can both be beneficial to themselves, and quite dangerous for their enemies. Culture: There are six sections in Esclas: *Guardian: The military force of Esclas. This sections only reserved for the strongest Aethers. They will be trained to protect the kingdoms and fend the forest beyond from poachers or any dangerous threat. They are also responsible for finding and bringing back newborn Aethers to safety. *Scholar: This is where Aethers will study and train to improve their magic skill. The Scholar section included the smartest Aethers of Esclas, and more than often, they will create new, stronger spells based on what they learnt. *Communicator: This is the section for Aethers who wishes to contact the world beyond their kingdoms. Usually they handle politic topic with the other two Kingdoms, with an occassion visit from the Queen from time to time. *Healer: The infimary section of Esclas. However, they do more than just healing other Aether's wounds. Their healing ability can even heal the enviroment and creatures around them *Creator: This is a unique section. The Aether will help provide suitable environment for new Aether to be born into. *Listener: A section that not many people knows about. The Aethers in this section spends time listen and communicate to the spirits. History: It is unknown how the kingdom of Esclas came to be, but it is believe that the continent and kingdom is born from the wisdom of father Mieres. The first ruler, Esclas, spent his life to build the tower in the center of the kingdom - which is rumored to be the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world. From there, the first 6 Aether was born. Esclas took them in and raised them as his own kids. Before he passed, he selected one of them to be the next ruler, with the remaining 5 be the advisors of the new ruler. It has been a traditional ever since. Trivia: * Esclas is known to be Mieres' source of Life Energy. * The land itself is known to be a mystery, beyond the Island of Esclas Image: Category:World